


Two Buttons

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It did not help, of course, that Bernadetta had fallen in love with him.
Relationships: Seteth/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Two Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 10/my mind was a fog, my heart became a bomb

They both talked to themselves as they worked; Bernadetta had learned to quiet herself to a mumble lower than Seteth's own, but there were still exclamations at random. 

It did not help, of course, that Bernadetta had fallen in love with him. At least she assumed it was love. It came with all the awkward staring and weird feelings in her stomach that were often mentioned in romance novels, and she supposed she would rather like to kiss Seteth, perhaps, if-- 

Well, it was difficult to imagine that part. She couldn't even draw it, not that she was trying to draw that now. No, those drawings were for later in the day when she could grab for a sketchbook she kept hidden and try to remember little things, like how fastidious Seteth was about keeping his hair in place or how it was hot enough for him to finally undo a single button of his jacket. 

(Bernadetta, of course, tried to draw him with his hair messed up, and with his jacket fully undone. She'd managed two buttons. It was a start.) 

Seteth muttered something that Bernadetta didn't quite hear; she was trying to work but she couldn't quite figure out the scene she wanted. Everything just felt so... 

"This would be easier if--" 

"If you knew how I felt!" Bernadetta exclaimed before clamping a hand over her mouth. 

"And how do you feel?" Seteth questioned, his tone surprisingly even. "I was, in fact, considering a story about talking about one's feelings, but... It's one I might not be qualified to write." 

Bernadetta shook her head. "But you're always truthful and..." 

She stared at him, at his hair perfectly in place and his jacket buttoned and she could take it no longer. 

"I'm the one who..." 

The rest just tumbled out in an avalanche of words that Bernadetta hoped she'd promptly forget ever having said. But it was just too much and if Seteth needed to know what it was like to talk about one's feelings then she'd just show him exactly how it went. 

When she'd finished, but before she could grab her sketchbook and bolt, she realized that Seteth was smiling. 

"I accept," he said. "I feel much the same, though perhaps without as many buttons involved." 

"Oh, then I'll just be going--" Bernadetta blinked. Had Seteth just--? "Wait, did you say you..." 

Smiling, Seteth unbuttoned his jacket.


End file.
